Up on the Rooftop Shinobi do Slip
by Rabidfarfgirl
Summary: Mrs. Momoto was never really sure if moving to a hidden village was such a great idea. It was just so full of ninja.


**Up on the Rooftop Shinobi do Slip**

_A crazy little story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of them but the versions that live in my head. Kishimoto-sensei is a genius in my mind._

-One Shot-

Mrs. Momoto was never really sure if moving to the village itself was such a great idea. Her husband had somehow convinced her that it would help their life style, lifting them from the lower ends of a dead town to the middle grounds of a hidden village's commerce. She didn't mind that fact that it was a ninja village. She just minded the fact it was full of ninja.

Every day, they were either too hurried to give even a hello, or had all the time in the world to the point of being a nuisance. They just never seemed to understand the social structure of normal conversation. Even worse they never seemed to learn that roofs were for keeping the weather outside. Not a highway for travel.

Just last week she was talking to her neighbor about a loud noise that had woken them up at an ungodfull hour in the morning. At first they thought it was just some sort of animal or even a summoned familiar. But no. They soon found out that a ninja had landed square on their roof and slide down breaking a few of the ceramic tiles. Those weren't cheep and here mednins were telling her she needed to fix her roof so shinobi could use it more safely?

Oh she wished she could go complain to the Hokage. But the lady was so busy a common citizen had to wait till all ninja business was finished. Apparently her roof complaint had not reached them yet. Probably still stuck in the bureaucracies of paperwork.

So in the hopes that she would be called soon, she waited, and cleaned, and waited more. When two weeks and four more roof tile slipping incidents had occurred a letter was finally deliver to her, summoning her to the Hokage's office. It was now her time. And she had all the profe to make a point of how people shouldn't be using her roof as means of transportation. And that was exactly what she said to Tsunade when she got there.

"Mrs. Momoto. I'm truly sorry but I can't just tell them to stop using your roof as a mean of getting around." Tsunade sighed in sympathy. This was her break. More work. But so much easier then all the other crap flooding through her door. "The village can pay for the expense of the tiles and I can even find someone to replace them for you, but I'm afraid that wouldn't stop them from waking you in the middle of the night."

Mrs. Momoto was afraid of that. With a bow of courtesy and thanks for taking on the tile cost, she took her leave. But this wouldn't be the end of the case. No, she had other plans to make sure those young shinobi learned not to travel on rooftops from now on.

It only took two days to repair and fix up what had been going on for over a month now. Just a little touchup after the repairers left – them and their cement seal jutsus. Why could they not just fix the roof the proper way? – and the plan was set. She may not be a ninja, but she was proud of her achievement. When he husband returned with his profit, they celebrated and went out to eat leaving the place in the dark.

When they returned they found a multitude of people around their home and looked on as one of the crowd of civilians. Mednins were currently trying to unstick a ninja from the roof of someone's home. The guy had apparently slipped, but instead of falling, had become covered some apparently misplaced cement seal tags. The mednins had come to only one way of getting him off, much to the ninja's horror. Striped clean of all cloths and shuffled on to the hospital, people slowly left the elder couple to view the cloths now stuck to their roof.

Mrs. Momoto turned to her husband and offered him some tea as if nothing was wrong. From that day on they never saw that particular ninja around their house, or any other ninja for the matter. It was so quit at night, with their new flag blowing in the wind as a gentle warning of the hurricane of horror promised in the form of many raving fangirls.

----------

I know, haven't written in a long while. Life if crazy right now. And this is all the plot bunnies are giving me right now.Written to cheer me up and make me snicker. Hope it made you snicker, or at least be amused, as well. Back to life...


End file.
